1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to titanium complex grease compositions having performance additives and to a process and compositions thereof. The additives envisaged by the present invention include anti-oxidants, extreme pressure and antiwear additives, rust inhibitors, friction modifiers, structural modifiers, polymers, solid lubricants, biodegradable additives/ashless additives, multifunctional additives etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, the concept of thickening oils by soaps for lubrication purpose is well known. The usage of metallic soaps or their complex soaps as thickeners still dominates in lubricating greases. These metallic or complex metallic soap base greases are generally derived from metals such as lithium, calcium, sodium, barium, aluminum etc. Lithium base greases are mainly used, and probably for their better performance, easily availability and cost factors etc. Metallic soaps based on other metals have also been reported in prior art (C. J. Boner, Ind. Eng. Chem, 29, 59, 1937). However such metallic soaps did not have advantageous application in lubricating greases.
Such commercially used greases are associated with one or other disadvantages and are not able to meet fully the various requirements of modern machinery. For instance, most widely used lithium base greases use LioH but the restricted availability of lithium constitutes a disadvantage. Further, lithium has questionable toxicity (NLGI Spokesman, Apr. 1994). These greases require addition of certain performance additives which are costly and many of them are environmentally unsafe. The manufacture of such greases required large quantities of vegetable fats, which otherwise could have been used for edible and other industrial applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,351 in the name of the present applicants describes a lubricating grease composition based on titanium complex soap thickeners. Specifically, the lubricating grease composition of the aforesaid U.S. patent comprises 2 to 20% by weight of titanium alkoxide, 2 to 20% by weight of carboxylic additives acids, 5.0 to 35.0% by weight of fatty acids, 0 to 5.0% by weight of water and 20 to 90% by weight of oil selected from mineral and synthetic oil.
A primary object of this invention is to propose Ti-complex grease compositions incorporating certain performance additives and to a process for the preparation thereof.
Another object of this invention is to propose a Ti-complex grease composition incorporating performance additives with improved wild properties.
Still another object of this invention is to propose novel lubricating grease compositions with improved extreme pressure, anti, wear, antioxidant, rust and corrosion inhibition and frictional properties.